Impulsos
by SkyDark Sun
Summary: Es un KyoKaooooo! una de mis parejas favoritas n.n, ya se q subo mucho HikaKao, pero es q kyaa ...Sobre Kyoya siguiendo sus impulsos...o no? ustedes juzguen!


Impulsos

KyoKao!!! Espero les guste n.n

Impulsos, movimiento generado por un deseo que acaba de surgir y es muy grande. O un cúmulo del mismo deseo que explota al no podérsele controlar.

-¡Que no!- gritó un chico de ojos miel y cabello anaranjado

-¡Que sí!- gritó otro chico, pero que era el reflejo del otro- Sí Hikaru ¡eres un impulsivo!

-¡Que no lo soy Kaoru!- refutaba el otro.

Ambos gritaban, al parecer no conscientes de que se encontraban en unos de los pasillos de su escuela preparatoria Ouran, afortunadamente, no había nadie en ese corredor, sino, ya se encontrarían rodeados por una multitud de alumnos, pero más que nada de jovencitas llorando por la pelea de los gemelos.

La pelea había comenzado camino al Host Club, por culpa, principalmente de Hikaru y es que había cometido el error de decirle a Kaoru, que un día de éstos le robaría un beso a la Fujioka, sin importarle que ya anduviera de novia con el "rey" del Host. Gracias a eso, Kaoru se enfadó mucho, pues, aunque su hermano no respetara la relación de la chica a la que consideraba una hermana, él sí y sabía que eso podía herir los sentimientos de la castaña al igual que los del rubio novio, a lo cual, él le respondió con que era un impulsivo y un agresivo. Y fue así que comenzó todo. Por suerte estaban solos, porque parecía que todo iba a estallar en llamas.

Bueno, eso creían, pues un joven de lentes, piel blanca y cabello negro, caminaba por el mismo pasillo, sólo que aún le faltaba dar vuelta en la esquina para poder ver a los gemelos pelear. La madre del Host Club había decidido llegar algo tarde, no es que escapársele a Tamaki fuera trabajo fácil, pero tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, cosas relacionadas con el menor de los gemelos.

De un tiempo para acá, se había dado cuenta que le prestaba mucha atención a ese chico. Parecía que no podía evitarlo, realmente le hacía sentir, aunque sonara cursi, cosas que no había sentido por otra persona, como las ganas de besarlo, o de consolarlo cuando está triste o de hacerlo sonreír, de ayudarlo a sobrellevar su soledad. Al principio creyó que era, por que era el más normal del club y porque más o menos se sentía identificado con él, pero luego de varios análisis, descartó esa hipótesis, así que decidió pedirle ayuda a su hermana, si se trataba de sentimientos, su hermana era una experta (inner: aunque comparado con él, cualquiera es un experto ¬¬, yo: déjalo). Lo que no se esperaba era la respuesta de Fuyumi-neesan.

-¿No estarás enamorado, Kyoya-san?

Enamorado, ¿él?, eso si que era un disparate…es decir él no podía estar enamorado y menos de un hombre, ¿verdad? Pero la idea seguía en su mente, y no podía dejar de considerarla, no es que le importara mucho si era un hombre o una mujer, pero tenía que pensarlo. Y no podía dejar de preguntarse cada vez que veía a Kaoru si era verdad, aunque era la razón más "lógica" para sus reacciones. Se sentía celoso de su hermano cada vez que los veía montar su espectáculo en el club, no podía evitar las ganas de matar a Hikaru, cada vez que se acercaba mucho al menor y tampoco podía evitar querer matar a Tamaki, pues él había dado esa idea del tipo demoníaco y el amor fraternal. Y bueno, mientras él seguía en sus cavilaciones, oyó un ruido, más específicamente dos voces gritando, así que aceleró el paso, esperando que no fuera algo grave. Pero al dar vuelta, una furia descontrolada se apoderó de él, combinada, de una manera muy rara, con una increíble calma.

-Así que son los gemelos- pensó para sus adentros. Y sí, se había encontrado con los hermanos peleoneros- Hablando del rey de Roma- pensó (inner: Kao-chan es el rey de Roma o.o, yo: del mundo entero si lo quiere *¬*)

-Hey chicos dejen de armar tanto escándalo ¿quieren?- dijo captando la atención de un par de ojos idénticos.

-Ah Kyoya-senpai- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó de manera monótona, centrando su mirada en la amielada que lo hacía desvelarse.

- Pues que Hikaru es un impulsivo- no dudó en contestarle Kaoru, con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas, ocasionado por la mirada penetrante que le daba el mayor de los tres, no sabía por que, pero esa mirada le ponía nervioso.

-¿Impulsivo?

- ¡Claro que no lo soy! ¡Sólo por que hice un comentario inocente!- gritó Hikaru.

-¡De inocente no tenía nada! ¡Atentabas contra los labios de Haruhi! Sólo Tamaki-senpai puede besarla- gritó enfurecido el menor.

-Kaoru, estás exagerando- le respondió su hermano.

-¡Claro que no!- le respondió

-Mmmm impulsivo, ¿eh?, estoy de acuerdo con Kaoru, hacer eso te puede ocasionar muchos problemas con ese par.

-Así es- asintió Kaoru, orgulloso de que alguien le diera la razón mientras que Hikaru bajaba la cabeza en signo de resignación- deberías aprender de Kyoya-senpai, que nunca se deja dominar por sus impulsos y siempre mantiene la calma.

-¿Ah sí, siempre mantengo la calma?- preguntó el moreno con una extraña sonrisa y, moviéndose tan rápido como un felino, tomó el mentón de Kaoru y le dio un beso casto y sencillo en los labios, un beso que había querido desde hace tiempo.

Tanto como Kaoru y Hikaru se habían quedado con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Además Kaoru estaba más rojo que un tomate y la quijada de Hikaru casi llegaba al piso, ambos en claro estado de shock. El beso duró poco, aunque para los tres pareció una eternidad. El ojinegro se separó del menor y le dirigió una agradable sonrisa.

-Apresúrense, no lleguen tarde- y sin más se fue por donde regresó- Así que no sigo mis impulsos, ¿eh?, pues me alegro de haber hecho esto, aunque yo no le llamaría impulso- dijo tocándose suavemente los labios.

Acción que también había hecho el menor después que su senpai desapareció de su vista.

-¡¡¡¡¡Que se cree ese maldito de Kyoya!!!!¿¿¡¡Cómo se atreve a hacerte eso??!!, me las pagará, lo juro- dijo o gritó Hikaru mientras la sangre le hervía, habían besado a su hermano ¡frente a sus ojos! Y por sobretodo ¡había sido Kyoya-senpai!, no le agradó ni un poco, de hecho quería matar a alguien- ¿Kaoru, estás bien?- preguntó volteando a ver a su hermano, viéndolo en la misma pose de unos minutos antes, para que luego se recargara en la pared y se dejara caer, aún shockeado por la impresión.- ¡Kaoru! ¿¡Qué te pasa?!- preguntó con más ansiedad el mayor, ¡su hermano estaba todo rojo¡ (inner: y el premio para el tomate más rojo es para…¡Kaoru!, aplausos, yo: ¬¬)

El corazón de Kaoru latía tan rápido que, si bien no se le salía del pecho, le iba a dar un infarto, de hecho, estaba sorprendido que eso no hubiera pasado. Sus oídos zumbaban y estaba con la mente en blanco, aún impresionado. Es que ¡no lo vio venir!, un beso y menos de Kyoya-senpai, el Oka-san del club, el vicepresidente, el demonio de sangre fría. Bien ya estaba exagerando, y lo peor de todo ¡le gustó! Y mientras seguía perdido en un mundo desconocido, sintió que lo agitaban con brusquedad ocasionando su despertar del shock.

-¡Hey!, ¿estás bien?- preguntó ya más calmado Hikaru al ver que su hermano reaccionaba todo desorientado y recuperaba el color.

-Ahhh… ¡ahhhhhhhhhh!- grito más fuerte Kaoru, cayendo en lo que había sucedido.- Que…yo…pero…Kyoya-senpai.-intentó decir, pero seguía demasiado nervioso como para hablar.

-Ufff..... ya estás bien-suspiró el mayor.

-No, no estoy bien Hikaru- dijo aún ido el menor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- ¿Qué pasaba?, ni él mismo lo sabía, pero ¿qué le podía decir a su hermano? Y con eso recordó algo muy chocante.

-Ese…ése fue mi primer beso Hikaru- dicho esto, el mayo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¡a su hermano le habían robado su primer beso!, las ganas de matar a su senpai crecían una vez más.

Entre tanto, Kaoru se preguntaba por la razón de ese beso…_impulso_

Impulsos, movimiento generado por un deseo que acaba de surgir y es muy grande. O un cúmulo del mismo deseo que explota al no podérsele controlar. Pero Kyoya, quien nunca se dejaba dominar por sus impulsos, había hecho eso…entonces, ¿qué era?, podía ser…no, no eso era imposible.

Mientras tanto, el vicepresidente llegaba al 3er cuarto de música…

-¡¡¡Oka-san!!!!- gritó un desesperado Tamaki, con la estudiante becada detrás de él, tratando de calmarlo.- ¿Dónde estabas?, ¡por que me abandonaste! ¡En que me equivoqué!- chillaba el líder del Host.- ¿eh, por qué sonríes?

-Ah por nada, es sólo que tuve que arreglar unos pequeños asuntos- dijo- asuntos que voy a tener que aclarar con Kaoru, mhm, dejaré que salga del shock y hablaremos- pensó por último el del tipo cool.

~Owari!!~


End file.
